Jun Sato
Commander Jun Sato is a character who appears in the second season of Star Wars Rebels, voiced by Keone Young. He is the leader of a Rebel cell, named Phoenix Squadron, that resisted the reign of the Galactic Empire. He is one of the leading members of a larger rebel movement organized by Bail Organa and Ahsoka Tano. Role in the series Commander Sato and his squadron rescued the crew of the Ghost from the Star Destroyer, under the command of Grand Moff Tarkin, after rescuing the Jedi Kanan Jarrus, who had been imprisoned on one of the Star Destroyers. From there, the crew of the Ghost teamed with the Rebels of the Phoenix Squadron and continued to pursue Imperial targets. After the small fleet had gathered again after an attack on Imperial freighters, the crew had gone to the bridge of the Phoenix nest where Jun Sato thanked them for their help in the attacks. Shortly thereafter, the astromech droid Chopper received a message from minister Maketh Tua. Kanan sent the droid the news, in which the minister asked the rebels to take her away from Lothal. In return, she would give them valuable information. Commander Sato sent the crew of the Ghost crew to Lothal as he thought the information was valuable enough to take the risk of the mission. The mission failed and the Ghost crew was perused by Darth Vader with a tracking device hidden aboard the shuttle they stole. Phoenix squadron tried to stop Vader, but had to accept big losses and could not stop the Sith from attacking Phoenix Home. Despite Commander Sato's refusal to leave his command ship, he was eventually forced to abandon ship. Sato and his crew were taken by other ships and fled into the hyperspace. Since his old flagship ship had been destroyed, Commander Sato switched to the Liberator and made this his new flagship. But Sato was aware that the Rebels had suffered a great loss, so the crew went to search for an old friend of Ahsoka Tano, who had an enormous knowledge of hidden space stations and inconspicuous planets that could provide Rebels a base of operations. The mission was successful with the Ghost crew returning with the former clone-warrior CT-7567, "Rex", who provided the Rebel fleet with information. Some time later, some of the rebels' ships were sent under the command of Captian Hera Syndulla in the spirit to the planet Ibaar to supply the inhabitants with food because the empire had built a blockade around the planet as they cooperated with the Rebels. The first attempt to penetrate the blockade failed and the Rebels lost a vast amount of ships in the process. Sato sent Syndulla and her crewmembers Sabine Wren and Garazeb Orrelios on the advice of Rex to Shantipole, where they met the Mon Calamari engineer Quarrie. He had developed a Star giht which succeeded in penetrating the blockade over Ibaar. Through this success, Sato, on Kanan's request, promoted Syndulla to Phoenix leader. Trivia *He was originally named Fells, but in later development his name was changed to Sato. *His name is derived from Japanese film director Jun Fukuda and composer Masaru Sato, who worked together on the Godzilla series. Gallery Screenshots JunSato.png|Commander Jun Sato. The Siege of Lothal 06.jpg The Siege of Lothal 40.jpeg The Lost Commanders 13.jpg Jun_Sato_5.jpg Wings of the Master 9.jpg Wings of the Master 31.jpeg Stealth Strike 2.jpg Stealth Strike 17.jpeg Legacy_11.jpeg The_Forgotten_Droid_47.jpg Iron Squadron 37.png Rebels3x07 1338.jpg Iron Squadron 51.png Iron Squadron 34.jpeg|Jun hugs his nephew Twin Suns 24.jpg Sato's_last_stand.jpg|Sato aboard the Phoenix nest prior to his death. Miscellaneous The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 12.jpeg Jun Sato card.jpg Lego Jun Sato.jpg|Lego figurine External Links * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Commanders Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters